Trick or Monster
by Jadej.j
Summary: Yugi and the gang are invited to a Monster Hunt hosted by Lisa Pegasus. First Fan fic on Yu-Gi-Oh please review good or bad it will help with new stories.


* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. Found my infor on Japan's Halloween Click here 

* * *

"Trick or Monster!!!"

* * *

It was a week before O-Bon. Yugi and the gang was walking down the street. People were swepting the pathways clean and putting up little piles of wood down the pathways. _~Yugi what's going on?~_ Yugi smiled at his inner self. _="It's O-bon Yami. We go out dress up in yukatas well most of the girls do. Go see the festivals, food booths, and bon dances."=_ The King of Games gave his other side a weird look. Joey, Tristan, Téa and their new friend Lisa Pegasus was not far behind Yugi. It been a month since Lisa came to Domino City Japan. It took some time for Yugi's friends to trust her but she hoped soon they would truly trust her.

_"Yugi what do you have plan this O-bon?"_ asked Tristan. Yugi stopped to think for a moment. _"I don't have any real plans at all."_ Joey looked at Lisa and then back to the others. _"Lisa why don't tell them all ready."_ Lisa blushed in surprise when everyone looked right at her. _"Joey it a surprise. Can't you wait a bit longer."_

"You telling me that Joey and you have a secret at this moment."

"What I can't keep a secret." Everyone laughed at Joey. He sighed. 

The Turtle shop came into view. _"See you all at school tomorrow then."_

"Night Yugi sleep well." Yugi waved at his friends as they turn to go.__

"I promise to tell you all what this secret about tomorrow at lunch okay." Lisa was all ready walking away. _"Lisa you be careful."_

"Will do." Lisa walked down the street towards her home. She didn't like living with her Uncle. All that dark magic around him had grown since that night. She shook off that memory. It wasn't the time to think about that. It took a lot of talking with him to pull off this plan of her's. Since the Tourament on Duelist Kingdom Maximillion had drop out of public life. It was one of the reasons he sent for her and Joseph. She met her twin at the gate of the estate.

_"Well sis, every thing is all most ready for the party."_

"That great to hear brother. Let's hope the Gamers come." They entered the Mansion.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his bed wondering what Lisa had plan. The Millenium Puzzle glowed. Yami was beside Yugi in the bed. _"So what do you think Miss Pegasus is up too."_

"Yami why is it you don't trust Lisa? She helped us win that duel..."

"She a Pegasus." Yami turn his back on Yugi. The boy reach out for the game king. _"Yami, so she a Pegasus. There is this saying. You can pick your friends, pick your enemies but you can't pick your family."_ Yugi put his hand on Yami's back and began to rub it. Yami slowly began to relax. _"She yet to truly prove herself to me."_ Yugi sighed.

* * *

Next day at school. Lunch had just started. Lisa and Joseph sat at the front of room. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Téa wonder what was going. Seto Kaiba was at the back of the room looking at the twins. Bakura was also in the room. _"Well now you all must be wonder what was going on."_ Lisa held out four cards. _"Here I have invitations to the best Monster Hunt you ever dreamed."_ She grin. _"Now let's see. Four tickles and four Duelists in the room."_ Yugi, Bakura, Seto and Joey couldn't believe their ears. Joseph just shook his head. Lisa gave him a kick in the leg. 

_"Sis!!!"_

"Well bro ya asked for that." Everyone laughed. The Duelists came up to Lisa and collected the invites. She told them there be a few others coming to the party and they could bring a friend as well. Everyone was talking about the party as School ended. 

_"Wow this is a surprise. Who would of though Lisa would do this for O-Bon."_ said Téa as she exited the school's grounds. _"How did you find out Joey?"_

"Ya Joey, how did ya find out about this party." Joey just grin. _"Come on Joey. Tell us how ya found out."_ Yugi grab Joey's arm and tug on it. Joey looked at his best friend in the world. Thanks to the Millenium Puzzle. _"Well I caught them talking about it by chance. Ya should of seen Joseph's face. Lisa on the other hand just smiled. I was more scared of her at that time than Joseph."_

"I bet ya was. I hear Lisa can make any one do any thing with one look." Tristan shook his finger. Everyone laughed as they enter the Turtle shop. It took some time for Yugi to get his Grandpa to let him go. Joey told him that they be all there to look after him. They got their flashlights, backpacks and headed towards the Pegasus' Mansion. There was the other Duelist waiting. Bakura, Seto, Mai, Weevil and a few others. _"Well now this is going to be fun. Little Yugi and company has showen up."_ Weevil smrikt. _"Good to see you too Weevil. Hi Mai, how you been."_ The tall blone just waved. Téa was the frist to see Joseph at the gate. _"Hi Joseph."_

"Welcome to our little Monster Hunt. Lisa and I are glad you came." He waved everyone to enter. Yugi looked around the area. The trees seem to beckon at him. The Manion loomed at them as the group enter the front yard. There was Lisa infront of a fountain. Joey gasped. She was dressed in a white yukata with blue trim. She stood up and walked over to the group. _"Welcome to the frist Monster Hunt I hope to host for years to come. The rules are easy. _

All around the grounds there are Duel cards hidden. All you have to do is find them. Now there are also Magic and Trap cards as well. Who ever find the most cards will get a special prize. Now I don't want you to fight over the cards. There are lots of them. Play nice or I have you exspell from the game. For you guests I have food and some neat American Halloween games for them to try." She pointed to the tables where food and items sat. The Duelist headed into the woods as the others had a look at the games Lisa and Joseph had for them. It was real fun looking for the cards. Just as Lisa said they where every where to be found. It was fun for Yugi but Yami didn't like this at all. _~"Where is the chalenge?"~_

="Yami this is a fun game not a battle and mayble we win the special prize if we find the most cards."= Yami just remain quiet. Within the hour the hunt was over. 

Everyone found some neat cards. Even Seto was having fun. _"Hope you all injoy your selves tonight. Now for the counting of cards. There are four prizes to give out. The one with the most Monsters cards, Trap cards, Magic cards and the most cards in all."_ Weevil had the most Trap cards and Joey had the most Magic cards. Yugi and Seto were tie for the most Monster cards. _"Well now let's see who has the strongest monster and that will break this tie."_ Yugi had a Dark Sage and Seto had a Black Luster Soldier. 

_"Yugi has the stongest Monster but not by much."_ But the biggest surprise was Joey had the most cards. The prizes were handed out. Boxes of Dueling Monsters cards. Yugi looked back at the Mansion as they left. He though he saw Maximillion in one of the windows but then he was gone. Yugi shook his head. He had fun and still beated Seto at the hunt. Yami was at last having some fun. The group raced back to the Turtle shop to open the new Dueling Monster boxes they had.

* * *

Well this is my frist temp at writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic I don't know if I done this right but I still hope you all injoyed it.


End file.
